Love At the Beach
by AriZonia1
Summary: After escaping Smash Mansion for a day, Robin decides to make the day special with his fianceé Shulk. Xenoblade spoilers abound!


**Quick Author notes:**

 **This story takes place basically at the same time as the early portions of "Morgan's Introduction" just to explain what Shulk and Robin had been doing the entire time they had been gone. Don't expect this to have much of a plot though, it's just a lot of sex everywhere :V**

 **Even though this is a plotless fic, minor Xenoblade spoiler warning is in effect regardless!**

 **Also, I apologize if I botch anything up about Sirena Beach's Hotel. I have never played Sunshine and most of my knowledge comes from watching LPs/Races involving the game. Onto the story!**

* * *

 _Love At The Beach_

It's been about three hours since Robin and Shulk had arrived at Isle Delfino through the Smash teleporter. The tactician had brought his boyfriend to the Pianta filled island to propose to him. Happily the Monado boy had accepted the ring that had been presented to him while the couple were at Noki Bay to admire the waterfall and the vista there. This day has been wonderful thus far and the two have enjoyed their time visiting both the bay and Pinna Park to partake in the rides. It was truly surprising to Robin to just see exactly how much energy his lover had. He never really thought much about the fact that Shulk had traversed the bodies of two titans meant that he must have a lot of stamina to go with those muscles he possessed.

After getting off the teacup ride for the fourth time, Robin declares that it's high time the two should be heading off. The duo make their way towards the dock to catch the next boat to Delfino Plaza. After stepping onto the vessel the tactician suggests that after reaching the mainland the two go off to Sirena Beach. Shulk happily accepts the idea, unaware of his lover's full intention. That area is well known for its hotel right at the shore of the beach allowing patrons to watch the wonderful sunset. Said hotel also provides a special discount for any Smasher that happens to decide to stay there for the day to unwind and have fun without Master Hand getting testy.

* * *

Robin smiles gently as the lovely couple disembark from the boat that took them to Sirena Beach. It was early in the afternoon, around one thirty perhaps, so the sun was still high in the sky. Perfect conditions for what the mage planned to do with his object of affection while they were here. Taking Shulk's hand in his own the two make their way towards the hotel to check in. Considering it was still winter in most parts of Mario's world, it was quite the surprise to see that there was still open rooms available that the manager kept in reserve just in case a Smasher showed up. The fighters did have higher priority compared to most other patrons, they were practically celebrity status.

After stopping at the little bar area on the right side of the lobby to grab a couple glasses of peach and pineapple tea the couple make their way upstairs to the second floor. There is a very large room on that floor that has quite a few amenities for the patrons that get to use it. Shulk was very happy to see there was a nice place to sit down and enjoy his tea while Robin got ready for something. Monado boy wasn't quite sure why his companion wanted to come to a beach, then again the Homs teen didn't know what to do at a beach in the first place, he never had been to one outside the Fallen Arm of Mechonis, even after the world was recreated at the end of his journey and Colony 9 was repositioned at sea level, leaving Agora Shore an island out in the distance, he didn't bother venturing out to the edge of the colony unless he wanted to watch Reyn attempt to fish with their honorary daddypon Riki.

"So… what exactly are we doing here Ro?" Shulk asks quietly as he sips at his tea.

Robin turns slightly as he begins removing his cloak and tunic. "I was thinking the two of us could enjoy the beach. I heard the water here is nice to swim in, and I can try and get some sun so I don't look so pastey."

A light chuckle. "I used to get told that I was too pale myself for the longest while. The life of an engineer I'm afraid. Also, if I had known we were going to swim I would have brought an extra pair of trunks to swim in."

"Sorry love. I hadn't thought much of the idea until we got to Pinna Park."

Another light chuckle can be heard as the Homs teen averts his gaze to keep himself from staring as the tactician continued to disrobe. Robin actually had been prepared for this as he stuck his own swimming attire in the spacious pockets of his robe. Though, he was confused as to why Shulk was keeping himself from watching the mage get changed considering both have seen one another naked on quite a few occasions. Perhaps it's a cultural thing, or it's just the Monado boy's personal preference as to not seem rude. Regardless it didn't take long for Robin to get fully changed and wrap his sash around his hips. Casually he grabs his drink off the table where Shulk was still sitting and began to drink the fruity concoction.

Delicately the Heir to the Monado sets his half-empty glass on the table and stands up to remove his short-sleeved sweater. He figures Robin wouldn't mind the fact that Shulk is going to have to wear the same pair of trunks he usually wears during Smash fights on beach stages or Norfair. Then again, the mage never really seemed to mind in the first place that Shulk frequently spent his days walking around the mansion in nothing more than one of his sweaters and boxers. After removing the _Amethyst Armour_ from his figure, his shorts were the next to go and were gently kicked away onto the bed. Finally the teen lightly kicks off his boots so they're next to the bed as well. He takes a little time to adjust the leather chain holding his pendant in place before asking Robin if he was ready to go. The mage raises his finger to signal his lover to hold that thought while he finished his tea.

* * *

It didn't take very long after getting changed for the duo to reach the shore. Robin took the liberty of choosing a spot where Pinna Park can be seen, the area is also very secluded and away from the main part of Sirena Beach where people would actively be coming and going from. Shulk happily took a seat near the water to feel the waves lap gently at his feet. Much like Reyn and Riki back in Colony 9, he's not extremely eager to go swimming as he's not used to how salty ocean water is.

Meanwhile Robin stretches out a beach towel and sits down before proceeding to watch the Homs teen absentmindedly play with the sand. Hazelnut colored eyes trail down as they scan over the lightly tanned skin of the blond. A glimpse of his bracelet can be seen off to the side. The mage lets out a tiny smile when he looks back up to see the ocean breeze gently moving the golden strands of Shulk's hair as it gets caught under it. Oh, how he wants to tangle his fingers up in it, in contrast to his own soft, near feathery, straight hair, the teen's was a little coarse, thick, and wavy. The differences between the two were so well balanced, it was almost uncanny. Yet these things allowed them to connect, metaphorically and literally.

Robin can feel the heat slowly building inside him. He needs to touch Shulk, he needs him close. It was an embarrassing thought, getting hot and bothered on a public beach, but the game of risk is one the mage wants to play.

It takes a bit, but the tactician soon finds his voice. "Shulk? Can you come over here please?"

"Huh?" Shulk replies curiously as he turns around, he hadn't been listening at all.

"Can you come here? Closer to me?"

Blue eyes close happily, not unlike those of a contented feline, before the Monado boy turns onto his hands and knees and crawls towards Robin. The action is entirely innocent, but the young adult can't help but find it alluring in it's own special way. After both are within close proximity of each other the older gently cups his hands around the Homs' cheeks and pulls him in for a gentle kiss. It was short and chaste. Yet, the mage closed in for another, with more force this time. He continued this pattern a couple more times before he flips the both of them over, Shulk's back connecting with the warm sand and his hair becoming a little messier than before.

"If I may be so bold." Robin begins as he closes in for another quick kiss. "Can I ask that we have sex here?"

Shulk's cheeks rapidly flush at the question. "W-well… it's a little risky isn't it? I mean… someone could hear us."

A mischievous chuckle can be heard as the mage slowly untied the sash from around his waist. "That's why I want to ask if it's ok to tie you up and use this as a gag. I don't want to hurt you so I'm being a little cautious."

"T-tie me… up? I can understand the gag but… why would you tie me up…"

Robin lets go of the garment and gently strokes his hand down his beloved's face as he explains the thrill in having someone's wrists tied while having sex. He puts it in gentle terms to help his innocent-minded fianceé understand while still being descriptive enough to get all his bases covered. Getting the consent to tie up his lover is utmost priority, as the tactician made a promise not to hurt Shulk, emotionally or otherwise. He watches the Homs teen relax slightly after the explanation finishes and lets out a gentle nod. Carefully Robin wraps his sash around the Monado boy's mouth before snaking it around his arms and quickly tying Shulk's wrists together.

Leaning back slightly the mage admires his work so far. "Now, usually during these situations there's some sort of 'safeword' for when you want me to stop, but since you can't talk, do you want a hand signal?"

A cautious nod comes as a response.

"Alright, if you want me to stop, no matter what the reason is, you go like this with your fingers." Robin instructs as he shows his hands and places his thumbs over the ring fingers. "You do that and I'll stop immediately. Is that ok?"

Another nod comes from Shulk. He may not be able to vocalize it, but he is extremely grateful that his lover is being so cautious with him for this. Roughness was always an afterthought for the tactician as the Homs' teen was very sensitive to being handled a certain way. Being easily scared was always a major detail that Robin constantly reminded himself about whenever he even thought of having sex with his dear beloved.

Gently the mage tucks his fingers under the hem of Shulk's shorts and tugs them down to the teen's ankles. Robin watches as his companion squirms a little as he tries to adjust to the feeling of the sand below him, a half-apology can be heard in the meanwhile as well as a promise the two can share a bath after this is said and done. Tenderly the tactician leans down and kisses the exposed flesh of the Homs' legs while careful hands gently massage the hips. Muffled moans can be heard through the fabric of the makeshift gag as the young adult teases and touches sensitive places of Shulk's lower body. These mewls get a little louder as Robin snakes his hands up the teen's sides and he begins to squirm again as he is quite ticklish there.

Now he finally makes it to Shulk's cock that is already sticking up just from a few touches. Either the teen was easy to please, or this scenario was turning him on more than he made it out to be. Licking his lips, Robin set himself in a position to where he would be the most comfortable and gave the head of the cock a small kiss. His beloved let out a small cry underneath the gag just from that small gesture.

The mage checked to see if the Monado boy made the hand signal yet. Seeing the flustered look on his lover though made him realize he probably wasn't going to do it for something like this. Taking the shaft into his hand, he slowly put his mouth over the head of the cock. Robin's tongue caught Shulk off guard causing him to nearly pull his legs together. The tactician didn't mind the gesture to much, but he did realize a little too late that maybe he should have done a little research on how to do the task. He had never tried giving anyone a blow job before, not insinuating that he would give it to any other guy period, and besides the obvious porn stash that his sister hid _so well_ , not really actually, in her room there wasn't any way for him to know if he was getting this right without asking Robbi and he sure as hell didn't want his older sister thinking about his sex life.

Shulk noted that Robin was thinking instead of pleasuring him. If he could remove his hands from these bounds, he might have just forced the white haired tactician to take in as much of his needy cock as possible. The Homs blushed at the image though since he couldn't imagine himself doing that.

Robin trailed his tongue over the long shaft instead of sucking it though. He was still getting the same moaning sounds underneath the gag. Just a few licks here and there before he decided to take it into his mouth again. Instead of just covering his head, he intended to take as much as he could. Slowly, he started to bob his head while allowing Shulk's shaft to easily slide on top of his tongue.

"Hnng...nnng!"

The feeling of his cock being inside the mages's mouth made the teen want to cum right there. He wasn't that good at holding back, but with little strength he had, he resisted just to keep the act going. The seer didn't realize he was closing his eyes until Robin stopped sucking. Wanting to see what his lover was doing, he opened his eyes to see the flustered look on the shorter Smasher's face. Was he...out of breath?

He attempts a third time and Shulk swore that he hit the back of Robin's throat. There was visible flinching from the mage but he forced himself to take in as much of the Heir to the Monado's cock as he can. The seer didn't realize that he was following Robin's set rhythm at this point. If he had more control, then he wouldn't have this nagging feeling that this was hurting his partner.

Despite that mess up, the tactician was entranced by Shulk's cock. Massaging it was one thing, but being able to taste his cock was another. The Monado boy had such a sweet scent that it transferred all the way to his cock. It almost tasted something identical to candy, but it still had that foreign taste.

"Mmm! Hmmm!"

Shulk was giving the hand signal, but not for the reasons Robin described. The white haired tactician caught a glimpse of it and grumbled knowing full well that Shulk probably witnessed him mess up. He wasn't hurt in any means...besides Shulk was close to climax.

 _"I'm almost done. I won't let you down Shulk. Don't be concerned about me. This is for you."_ Robin tells himself as he performs the deed faster just to get Shulk to tremble. He wasn't making the hand signals anymore as he was moaning rather loudly into the gag.

Shulk couldn't contain himself anymore. Robin stopped his movement at that moment just so he could almost pull out, but still be sprayed with semen. The noises the younger male were making was adorable to say the least. The burst was rather sudden and it showed with how the mage wasn't able to swallow everything on the spot. He refused to pull out until he was certain his lover was done. The blond was breathing heavily through the gag. He was desperate for air...desperate to capture Robin's lips right there when the white haired tactician finally pulled out and licked his lips. A small gulping sound could be heard as Robin did his best to swallow Shulk's seed.

Pulling back to sit up straight, it takes most of the tactician's willpower to not choke on the thick liquid. To make everything seem alright Robin leans in and lightly kisses his love's temple and whispers that he's going to move on to the next step. He can feel the Homs teen shudder in anticipation below him at the mention. Quickly sitting straight again the mage rapidly sheds his shorts. Robin curses himself in the back of his mind for being mostly prepared but completely overlooked getting any sort of lube for this. It had dawned on him that he forgot the bottle hidden in his room after he and Shulk got to the hotel. He'll just have to improvise this time just to make sure the seer doesn't experience too much pain. The mage quickly spits on his palm and prays to Naga his idea will work. It was a little strange, awkward even, for him to stroke himself with his own saliva acting as makeshift lubricant. Using his other hand Robin licks a few of his fingers until they are properly moist and then slowly dips them between Shulk's legs to try and prepare him a little bit. He can feel the Homs squirm under him as he slowly pushes in his fingers to gently stretch him out.

The teen continues to make muffled noises as he feels the mages fingers move inside him. Unfortunately, his lover can't quite tell if the noises he's receiving are pleasure-filled or of pain and due to how the gag is wrapped, it is near impossible to move it out of the way. Quietly Shulk hopes that he can just endure the feeling, but that's really all he can do. His voice grows in volume slowly as the Monado boy continues to withstand the feeling of preparation.

After some bit of preparation, Robin removes his fingers slowly and then sets both of his hands on his beloved's hips to steady himself. Taking a deep breath the mage slowly pushes into the tight space. He groans slightly as he pushes in further due to having to go in basically dry. Unsure of how Shulk is feeling, the tactician slowly pulls out a little before going back in to try and pick up a rhythm. The tight feeling around his dick isn't quite pleasurable though. He can easily believe that he didn't do enough preparation this time and he'll regret his decision in the end.

A half a minute passes with Robin slowly moving his hips before he hears a muffled whine from his beloved under him. He can see tears welling up at the sides of the seer's eyes and his hands shaking as they make the signal. Swiftly, but with a tremendous amount of care, the tactician pulls out of the teen and reaches up to untie him. The fabric falls loose from Shulk's wrists and he gasps for breath as soon as his companion removes the makeshift gag. Tender, sand covered hands trail down his cheeks as the young adult leans in for a gentle kiss. Rapid fire apologies are quietly heard as the Monado boy feels all of the mage's weight rest upon his torso. Lovingly the Homs teen wraps his arms around Robin for an embrace to let him know he's ok.

"Are you sure you're fine?" The tactician questions. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I promise to be more prepared next time."

Shulk kisses his lover's cheek before responding. "I'm positive Ro. No need to apologise to me. I do appreciate it, however."

With some hesitation, the young adult sits up straight and sighs in relief to see no one around the corner. After officially confirming they are alone Robin shifts around to assist his fianceé in getting his shorts back on. All the while he still quietly utters 'sorry' every time the Heir to the Monado flinches. It thankfully doesn't take long for both to be dressed again with the mage helping his lover before concerning himself with his own discarded trunks.

Standing up properly, Robin offers his hand to Shulk and helps him to his feet. A tiny smile slides as he watches the Homs teen gingerly rub at his wrists to alleviate some of the soreness due to the sash digging into his skin.

"Other than getting sand in places I'd rather not have it, I did have a nice time overall out here." Shulk comments quietly as he grabs his companion's hand before leading him back towards Hotel Delfino.

Robin awkwardly scratches at his face with his index finger before responding. "That's… nice to hear, again I promise to be more prepared next time."

"Alright. Shall we share a bath when we get back to the room?"

"I'd be crazy not to accept."

Both smile in content at the idea before the taller starts picking up the pace to get back to the hotel. He would never really admit it, but a hot bath is his favorite pass time outside tinkering with machines. So the prospect of washing away both the sand and his stress is just the thing to perk him up after this awkward endeavor here on the beach.

* * *

Shulk lets out a sigh of relief as soon as he and Robin step foot back in their hotel room. It was nice to be out in the sun for a bit, but the seer was always grateful to get back inside. A creature of habit really, no matter how much he was out and about, he always looked forward to getting out of the sun. Now that he and his lover are back, the Monado boy considers it high time to take a bath and wash away his stress, and the sand. Joyously the Homs teen nearly drags the tactician into the bathroom so he can draw the water for the two of them and make sure it isn't too hot for his companion.

"If it's not a bother, can you watch the bath while I go find some sort of soap to soak in, as well as some towels?" Shulk asks quietly as he starts slipping out of his attire.

Robin shakes his head. "I don't mind at all."

Watching the younger blond nearly prance away to go look for what they needed, the mage quietly muses to himself on how he ended up so lucky to have the seer in his life, and that said swordsman accepted him into his. There are days the tactician wonders why Shulk pursued him instead of trying to patch things up with Fiora but, at this point, he digresses. Untying the loose knot that is barely keeping his sash from falling to the floor and removing his swim trunks, Robin looks back at the tub to see it about half full of warm water. Impatience overtakes him and he decides to just wait for his fianceé in the bath. He shouldn't be much longer, it is a hotel after all and most supplies are usually out in the open or not very well hidden.

A minute passes before Shulk returns with two fluffy towels and a bottle of rose-scented bubble bath. How odd that the soap isn't something more tropical, like hibiscus or mango, yet it almost makes sense as well for it to be such a passionate scent. Then again, knowing the teen, he might have just picked it because it was the first one he saw without considering the current scenario or maybe he just really likes the smell of roses. No, that can't be right, Robin clearly remembers Shulk mentioning there was something called an 'Ether Rose' that he honestly did not like. The reason why exactly has slipped the tactician's mind, but it might have something to do with how it smells. Regardless that just loops back to how odd it is for the blond to be adding the bubble bath to the water and mixing it up to form the frothy bubbles.

"Shulk. Might I ask you something?" The tactician inquires as his lover slips into the bath behind him and settles against the wall of the tub.

A curious tilt of the head comes as a response. "Yeah?"

"I thought you didn't like the smell of roses."

"No, I said I didn't like _Ether_ Roses, those smell much different compared to normal ones. I like the smell of this bubble bath." Shulk mentions as he wraps his arms around Robin's waist and leans his head upon his shoulder.

Silence falls upon the duo after the statement. Quietly the mage lets his mind wander to get his mind off that stupid question he had asked. He always forgets that sometimes things from Bionis don't work quite like they're expected to sometimes. This just seems to be another one of those times where the tactician's assumption was way off the mark. Quiet sighing can be heard as the Monado boy slowly shifts his hands to Robin's shoulders and gently begin to massage the skin. Shulk was always a master of knowing when his companion felt tense, and a massage was always the key to helping him. Leaning back into the smooth stomach of the Homs teen, the tactician lets his companion's hands work their magic. He doesn't know why, but every time he gets a massage from the taller male he just absolutely _melts_ into the touch from Shulk's slender fingers.

Innocence just emanates from the seer as he moves his fingers from the tactician's shoulders down his back, around his waist, and down to his thighs. Gently the flesh is rubbed, both removing the last of the sand and releasing a few tight knots in the deep tissue layers. Robin lightly flinches and gasps when he feels the Monado boy's hands slip between his legs for a brief second. Usually the teen isn't so daring with where he moves his hands, mostly due to his innocence and not wanting to rub the mage the wrong way, metaphorically or otherwise.

"Ro, I have a question." Shulk whispers into his lover's ear cautiously.

The tactician tilts his head so he can look at the Heir to the Monado from the corner of his eye. "What is it my dear?"

"C-Can you…?"

"Can I what?"

Robin feels Shulk's face bury itself into the middle of his back in embarrassment. Carefully the mage takes a hand out of the warm water and rests it in the golden, wavy locks of the other. He hoped the gesture would coax the Homs male into finishing his sentence, but it didn't work. The tactician gently removes the seer's hands as he shifts in the Monado boy's lap so he can rest his hand under Shulk's chin and have him look at him in the eyes. Ruby colored blush covers the Homs male's cheeks from nose to ear and a lustful gaze is present in his eyes.

"Tell me what you wanted to say my precious love." Robin says gently as he plants a careful kiss on the younger's lips.

The seer's blush gets a little darker. "I was wondering… if you… could uh…"

"Spit it out Shulk."

"R-ride me...?"

It was now Robin's turn to blush at the statement. He was quite used to his lover being fairly submissive, out of ignorance and innocence mostly, and hearing such a blunt statement coming from him was extremely unexpected. Yet, the tactician just can't say no to those puppy eyes that he's getting. It wouldn't hurt to experiment either he figured. The mage leans in for a quick kiss before agreeing to proposition. Robin was very well aware that Shulk was bigger than him, not that he really wanted to admit that, and he always just chalked it up to him being a little healthier for the most part as well as just being bigger in the first place.

Nervously Shulk rests his hands on his fianceé's hips under the bubbles and lets out a shaky sigh. He only has the slightest clue of what he's doing only out of previous experience with Robin. He never bothered to look for any books in the library, or even ask Dunban. The latter was never considered because the seer's mentor is so overprotective despite the teen technically being an adult. To ask for advice in sex would basically be a death sentence for Robin, and a guaranteed chastity belt for Shulk.

Unfortunately, do to inexperience, the Monado boy was incredibly horrible at preparing his smaller companion. He didn't even really know what he was doing when he did try and more or less the seer was afraid he was going to hurt the tactician.

Robin felt like even if Shulk was supposed to take the lead that he would have to be the one to start things. Letting out a small sigh, he slowly positioned himself so he would be slightly above Shulk's dick. Even now, the Homs' cock was hard...it was almost like he was ready to cum if Robin did anything erotic with him.

"Umm...Shulk…" Robin began still blushing at the idea of riding his lover. "Could you...hold me like this...I'm certain...this is how its supposed to be."

"Like this?"

Well, it was a good thing that Shulk didn't let go in that moment and drop his smaller boyfriend on his cock. Things would have gotten messy. The white haired mage nodded his head slowly seeing how he was in the position for this to work. Gulping, he closed his eyes and slowly lowered himself down on Shulk's dick immediately gasped just at the tip entering him unprepared. It was a slight bit painful, but hopefully that will go away quickly. Unlike what had occurred out on the beach, the bathwater provided a lot more lubrication. Slowly and carefully the Monado boy helped lower the tactician all the way down to his hips. The feeling was unlike anything else he had felt before. Tightness had enveloped his dick and it was _mesmerizing_. This is the same feeling the mage himself had felt when the two first got intimate after that party back at the manor.

It takes a little bit for Robin to adjust to the feeling of another man's cock inside him. After he did get used to it the tactician slowly started moving back up on the dick until the tip was the only thing left buried inside him. Just as slowly he went back down and groaned out as he felt Shulk shudder below him as he tightened his grip on his hips. For sure that's going to leave bruises in the morning after this is all said and done. Robin never realized exactly how strong of a grip his lover had, and he _loves it_. While the tactician is still technically in control, he does like the idea of the younger male taking him like this and marking him as his property. As these thoughts fluttered in his mind he slowly picked up the pace at which he was riding Shulk's dick. His voice continued to grow in volume, going from quiet gasps at the smallest movement to a constant mantra of how much he enjoys this, how he wants more, and just how _good_ this feels to be treated like this.

"Fuck…" Robin breathes out. "Didn't, ah, think you'd be, ohhh... this good your first time…"

Shulk chooses not to properly respond to the statement and instead captures his lover's lips in a sloppy kiss and he uses one of his hands to start stroking Robin's dick in time with the tactician's own movements. The action seems to have positive consequences as Robin only got louder in response to the stimulation. He can barely form a coherent sentence by now as he continues to pick up the pace. Unfortunately he can't hold out much longer, the stimulation is just too much for him, he's not used to this just yet.

"Shulk… I… ohh _fuck_." Robin pants out. "I'm gonna-."

The mage doesn't even have a chance to finish that statement as he feels his body tense up. Eyes roll back in pleasure as he rides out the orgasm and he nearly screams Shulk's name in ecstasy. He hungrily presses his lips to his partner's as he feels the blond release inside him. One last push and the seer cums while being deeply buried inside the other male. This feeling was nothing like the Homs expected when he first came up with the idea of taking his companion like this.

The two break from the kiss and stare lovingly into each other's eyes as they come down from their sexual high. Robin is obviously out of breath from their act while Shulk looked like he could go another round. Thankfully for the smaller male, the teen didn't want to push his fianceé beyond his limit and just gradually lifted him from his hips. Tenderly he rests a hand in the tactician's hair and pulls him in close to rest his head upon the seer's chest and let him listen to his heartbeat.

A few minutes of silence pass before either decide to speak again.

"Ro?"

Robin makes an incoherent noise to signify he's listening.

"After we get out of the bath, would you like me to carry you to the bed?"

"Ngg… will we get to have sex again after I get my energy back…?"

Shulk chuckles a little before promising that the two can get intimate again. After doing that he carefully figures out a way to get himself and Robin out of the bath so he can get him a towel and carry him into the bed.

* * *

After the struggle that was getting Robin to the bed, Shulk smiles seeing the mage curl up under a fluffy blanket for a quick nap. While he rests the Homs teen figures he should join him just so both are ready when he wakes up. The day is far from over.


End file.
